Better than the Imagined
by MarilynnRae
Summary: At forty-two, Sharon did not imagine her life this way. Twin five year olds, two teenagers, a step-daughter and a husband she loved. It wasn't what she imagined, but that didn't mean she had any complaints.
1. Chapter 1

This was not how she imagined her life.

When she was younger, this was not how she thought her life would be. She imagined a husband, a couple of kids, a picket fence, a career and maybe even a dog. To be honest, really she wasn't far off, but the life she imagined was simpler, more casual and definitely not the exhausted never ending merry-go-round she felt that she had accidentally stumbled upon.

Fourty-two, two teenagers living fulltime in her home along with twins who needed "one more story" every night in order to fall asleep, and a husband she usually got along with. Her chestnut hair had a few greys if anyone looked too close, definitely more than her mother had at this age and maybe even more than her mother currently had, and her job may seem nine to five, but it rarely was that way.

This was not what she imagined. Twin toddlers popping into her life at when she was signing her oldest up for SAT classes was not what she thought was going to happen between making sure her son made it to baseball practice in time.

Now, she wouldn't change a thing. Too many kids running through her home, the sounds of bickering teenagers and giggling five year olds were sounds she thrived on, but it wasn't what she imagined at her age. Not at forty-two.

"What time did you tell Nicole to be home?" Sharon asked Andy as she poured herself a glass of tea.

Their lives had been a collaborative mess since she and Andy had married, or really since she adopted the twins a year before that, but they handled it. Nicole had fairly free rein of when she was coming of going in their house. She typically let Andy know and they decided on a curfew for the eighteen year old senior. Andy's son, however, was away at school and really made no effort to be a part of the dysfunctional family.

Though Andy would never outwardly say it, it broke his heart that his son wouldn't forgive him for the mistakes had had made while drinking so he stayed loyal to his mother. But he loved that Sharon adored Nicole and took her in as her own. Emily loved having a big sister and even Ricky enjoyed having someone else to argue with occasionally.

"The usual; eleven," he told her as he leaned in to have a whiff of whatever she was drinking. He couldn't get himself to actually enjoy tea, but he did enjoy the smell of it. It meant that the day was almost over and soon they would be able to crawl into bed.

She gave him a look as she followed him to the couch. It was already nearly ten and everyone else was in bed. The twins had been in bed since eight and Ricky and Emily had to at least be in the bedrooms by nine-thirty on weeknights. Nicole had a little freer reign since she was eighteen and went between her parents' houses regularly. Sharon didn't like the late curfew, but she also understood that he was still trying to get in her good graces.

"I really think we should bump that down to ten," Sharon told him, as she leaned against his chest. Her hair was pulled back from her face, but other than that flowing down her back. She was comfortable when they sat like that. His arm around her so snuggly she almost always fell sleep before her tea was empty. "I'll be the bad guy if you want, but I can't stand having her out this late on school nights, not knowing where she is."

She wasn't Nicole's mother, but she couldn't help but have a maternal connection with the girl. The friends who had step-children and children of their own didn't always say much about them, but Nicole was just as much of her kid as the other four. The only difference was she didn't live there all the time.

There was a quirk in Andy's brow as she felt his chest bounce lightly with is chuckle. "I think she's eighteen in the last month of her senior year. Eleven o'clock is fine."

Emily always had a fit that Nicole's curfew was so much later than hers no matter how many times it was stated that Nicole was also older. It wasn't really a fight worth having, at least not until Emily was eighteen too.

Nights like these where she was laying with her husband on their couch which their children upstairs. Perhaps the most surprising part was that it was Andy, a man that she tended to have a love hate relationship with for over a decade to surprise her so much in stealing her heart. He always told her that he fell in love with her, but everyday he's sure he will wake up and find it all a dream.

If it wasn't for the twins, she would have never gotten divorced. When she told Jack she wanted to adopt the toddlers (after months of trying to track him down) he all but laughed in her face. The next day Sharon had divorce papers sent to him, assuring him that it would be in his best interest to proceed quickly or else the next thing filed would be child abandonment papers.

She had been seeing Andy for about six months up until that point. The man who had been drinking buddies with her husband had become one of her best friends after he came to her house one night, sober, but not in a good place. She had always had a soft spot for him even when she knew him to be an insensitive ass. That night she sat with him on the couch, her family sleeping up the stairs, as they discussed life.

They became friends, and then somehow they became more than that, and then he became her husband with the blessing of her family. Ricky had gotten used to Andy in his life now that it was going on three years. In the three years Andy had been involved with their family Andy had easily become more of a father than either of her children had ever known. Then his obvious love for the twins, hauling them around with piggyback rides and the way he glowed when Rusty called him Daddy for the first time.

Now here they were, comfortable in their married lives and living happily and easily. Well, not exactly easily, but it was definitely filled with love.

"I love you," Sharon stated suddenly, so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed Andy had since turned on the evening news. He looked at her in surprise but with a smile as well.

"That's an interesting thing to say after the weather," he teased her making her laugh and curl deeper into him.

"I was just thinking about how I could never change this. That this wasn't what I ever thought would happen but I wouldn't change it. Not Rusty and Riley. Not Emily or Ricky or Nicole. Not you." She sighed a little and found his hand. She traced it with her fingers up and down each of his long digits and over the calluses on his hands.

These were the hands that tucked their children into bed at night and played baseball with Ricky. The ones that applaud proudly for Emily at ever dance recital and combed through Nicole's hair after a breakup. She loved his hands. They were just one of the many things that reminded her of how much he loved them all.

"Well, beautiful," Andy began, his free hand gently moving to her face to push the stray hair out of the way of her eyes. His fingers gently caressed her cheek as she let herself fall into the feeling of his touch. "I wouldn't change a thing either. Not a moment since I've been with you."

Gently he pressed his lips to hers and she couldn't stop herself from smiling into the kiss.

No, this was not how she imagined her life.

She could never imagine her life being this perfect.

 _ **Please review. I'm considering making this a multi chapter story, but I'm unsure.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Riley was always the early riser in the house. First one up, the first one in bed. However, that also meant her mother was the first up but the last to bed. After three years of living with Sharon and Andy, Riley was still very quiet. Her therapist said she probably didn't exactly remember what happened to her in the first two years of her life, but she had fears of things she would not understand. One of Riley's fears was speaking unnecessarily.

As usual, Sharon woke up to Riley crawling up on her side of the bed, settling against her and playing with her chestnut hair until Sharon dared to open her eyes. There she was, a head of blonde curls and eyes bluer than the ocean just like her brothers.

"Hey, kiddo," Sharon greeted, her voice heavy with sleep as she wrapped her arm around Riley and nuzzled her nose into her curls. It was something she did with all of her kids. All of her kids had a specific smell that was unique to them. Sharon could remember memorizing Emily and Ricky's the first night they were born.

It took longer for her to be able to it pinpoint the twins' specific scent. It was nearly six months after they came that the twins had fallen asleep on her, and definitely not on purpose. Riley had always been someone who desired affection but was scared to try. Rusty was a little more daring. He learned quickly that Sharon was not someone he needed to fear. Instead he chose to butt heads with her and everyone else. But that night she was able to hold them both to her chest, bury her nose in their hair and learn that Riley smelled a bit like lavender and blueberries while her brother had a earthier smell.

Now things were mostly normal. Rusty was a typical five year old with a very protective nature over his twin sister (which he assured everyone was his little sister). It was mostly his sister that still struggled to adapt.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up," Sharon sighed, purposely giving her husband a nudge as she tapped Riley on the bottom to get her out of bed.

She walked hand in hand with her daughter to the kitchen. Before Riley and Rusty moved in, mornings were typically a rush. Ricky and Emily scrambling to grab whatever food they could in a couple of minutes before running out the door with it half eaten and in their mouths. Sharon wasn't much better, barely making it out the door to get her children to school on time with a thermos of coffee in her hands.

Now a full breakfast was always on the table, coffee in the pot, and everyone was able to take time as they made their way out the door. All thanks to the fact Riley was as much of a morning person as her brother was not. Rusty had to be dragged out of bed. Luckily Andy had the privilege of doing that since she rolled out of bed before dawn with Riley.

"What do you think, kiddo?" Sharon asked as she and Riley looked in the fridge. "Pancakes?" The little girl shook her head and pointed at the carton of eggs instead. Sharon hummed and nodded as she pulled the carton out and felt Riley follow her around the kitchen.

As usual, Sharon casually instructed Riley on what to do and was always happy to receive her help. With two teenagers she knew that this time where every free moment was wanted to be spent with her mother would end and Riley would become a regular kid eventually. Until then, Sharon would cherish her moments with her quiet little one.

The sound of yawning and feet patting down the stairs had a small smile. Emily was awake.

"Morning," Sharon mused softly as Emily groaned in response.

Riley quickly went to make her sister the glass of water she always wanted first thing in the morning. There was a rare smile from Emily that she graced her little sister with as she moved back toward the steps. She would reappear again after her shower and until then Riley would help her mama cook.

Sharon had just poured the eats that were beaten into the skillet when she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Can I have juice, Mama?"

She tried not to startle at her daughter's request, but she was so used to her daughter's silence that hearing her voice this early in the morning surprised her. Quickly she forced a smile and nodded enthusiastically at her daughter. "Of course. Orange juice or apple?"

There was a slight hesitance as Sharon hoped that Riley would speak again, but instead Riley moved to the refrigerator and pointed at apple. She tried to not feel disappointed, but it stung a bit. At least Riley called her mama. It felt so rare that even that happened.

Instead, she smiled at her daughter and easily poured her a small glass.

"Good morning," Andy gruffed a few moments later. He pressed a kiss to the back of Sharon's head before he rubbed his morning scruff against Riley's cheek making her giggle. He then lifted her into his arms and squinted his eyes at her playfully. "Is it me, Mama, or has Riley gotten prettier since we put her to bed last night?"

Sharon smirked as she too pretended to study the little girl's face as her cheeks blushed prettily. "Oh, I think she gets prettier every day."

Andy nodded in agreement. "Yep, just like her mama and sisters." His head turned toward Sharon again before he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before turning to look at Riley again. "Wanna come upstairs and wake up brother with me?"

Immediately she shook her head and Sharon laughed. "She knows how Rusty is in the morning. She'd much rather help me make breakfast."

Andy sighed and set Riley down on the counter before heading back up the steps. Riley grinned up at her mother as Sharon started the scrambled eggs and bacon. Of course Riley would ask for cheese to go over her entire plate, Ricky would eat at least four eggs and nearly half a pound of bacon, Emily would only poke at her food, and Rusty would eat his plate and whatever Riley left on her plate. Nicole usually assured them she wasn't a breakfast kind of person and went back and forth with Sharon until she at least had a piece of toast.

Their morning routine was pretty well down to an art now.

"Good morning, Sharon," Nicole yawned as Sharon set the bowl of eggs in the middle of the breakfast table. Her hair was still damp from her shower and fell in waves down her back. As Riley stood up in her chair to serve herself some eggs onto her plate.

Sharon allowed her to do her best even though it always ended up with a bit of a mess. Riley liked to have independence and since she always helped clean up after breakfast too it was never a problem.

At the sight of her littlest sister, Nicole's lips quirked into a smile that was a perfect match to her father's.

"Hey firefly."

At the sound of her nickname Riley's head popped up in Nicole's direction and beamed happily. Andy had nicknames for all the kids and even Sharon herself, but Riley's was the only one the entire family used as a term of endearment. Even now she could remember Andy sitting in their backyard as they barbequed. One minute Rusty and Riley were running around playing tag when Rusty tripped over something in the yard and fell down on top of his sister. Her head bounced off the concrete around the pool before her hands could even catch her fall.

There was a long silence as Andy and Sharon both jumped to their feet and Ricky and Emily went running to their little siblings. It was Ricky's panicked call for her mother at the sight of blood that sent Riley into a screaming and crying frenzy that trigger Rusty to follow. They were three years old and typically nearly silent. Immediately both kids were scooped up by their parents and rushed inside.

Both of Rusty's knees were scraped up while Riley's head bled clear down her face. Sharon peppered Rusty's face with kisses while she calmed him, both kids sitting on the bathroom counter. Sharon had final calmed Rusty and bandaged his knees before cuddling him to her and rocking him back and forth. The main reason for his tears were his sister's tears. That was until Andy cupped Riley's face in his hands and spoke softly to her until a little smile came upon her lips.

 _"_ _That's my little firefly,"_ he said to her, his own smile pulling at his lips. _"That smile can light up the darkest night. Daddy's firefly."_

Since, the name had stuck. Riley was everyone's firefly.

Nicole frown when Riley didn't so much as say a word and turned toward her step-mother who shrugged lightly. "We're having a quiet day today, aren't we, baby?" Sharon told Nicole as her hand ran down Riley's curly blonde mane. Somedays Riley was more verbal than others. This was going to be a quiet day where most likely the only person Riley would talk to would be Sharon and maybe Andy.

For a moment Nicole was quiet before she took a seat next to her sister and nudged her with her shoulder. "We're all allowed quiet days," she assured Riley.

Within the next ten minutes the rest of the family had appeared in the kitchen and the three teenagers were moving out the door almost an hour later. Nicole had been kind enough to agree to take Ricky and Emily to school while Sharon and Riley got ready.

Riley and Rusty went to the Catholic elementary school about a block away from the LAPD. It was easy enough for one of them to pick them up and they were very good at quietly working or playing in Sharon's office for the last hour she worked.

"How long are you ladies going to be?" Andy called up the steps while Rusty tugged on the straps of his backpack. "Girls take forever," Andy muttered to him as the little boy nodded in exasperated agreement.

"'Specially Mama," Rusty sighed making his daddy laugh.

Sharon appeared at the top of the steps with Riley behind her. As usual, Sharon looked completely perfect. Not a single hair out of place with perfectly mascaraed eyelashes that's length only rivaled her forever long legs. Riley held her hand, her blond curls pulled out of her face with a hint of a lipstick mark from her mother's affection on her cheek.

"Finally," Rusty groaned nudging his sister and handing her the pink and black backpack. Sharon quickly ducked down and pressed a kiss to his cheek ensuring that the twins had matching lipstick marks from their mother.

"Mama!" the boy whined as he tried to halfheartedly wipe it away but also smiled a bit at her.

Riley tugged on her blazer and nodded toward Andy making Sharon smile. "Oh, you think Daddy needs one too?" Both children nodded before she quickly moved around to press a kiss to her husband's cheek. The mock disgusted look on Andy's face had Rusty and Riley holding their guts in laughter.

"Alright, Flynn kids, let's go," Andy mused swinging his hands toward the door. Riley held onto his hand while Rusty and Sharon led the way through the door. It was Andy's turn to drop the children off since Sharon had an early meeting.

She stopped by the driver's side of Andy's car and smiled up at him. Her hands made work of straightening his tie as she rolled up on her toes to press her lips to his. "See you at lunch?" Andy nodded as she looked into the back seat of the car where Riley and Rusty had already buckled themselves in. "Be good babies. Don't give Daddy trouble in the drop off line."

Both the children agreed and Sharon moved to her own vehicle, watching as her husband and youngest pulled out of the driveway.

It all felt like some sort of fairytale so often that she couldn't help herself but marvel in it. As much as she loved her job, she couldn't wait to get home and back to her kids. She didn't want to be a stay at home mom, but she loved the balance she was able to produce.

 _ **A fluffy little piece. I'm going to move more toward a plot I think next chapter.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three years Riley and Rusty had been seeing Dr. Joe and there were good days and bad days. Some days the kids would come running out of his office, Rusty jabbering on about whatever games they played while Riley proudly showed off the art she made, all smiles and cheerfulness. Some days they sulked out, looking as though the weight of the world was being carried on two five year olds' shoulders.

This was the first time that Dr. Joe had requested to speak with the siblings separately. Rusty had gone in first and Riley had sat in front of Sharon's chair playing with race cars and farm animals. Sharon tried to concentrate on her book, but couldn't help but continually look up at the door her son would appear from soon enough.

"Now I'm going to spent time with your sister now, Rusty-"

Her head jerked up from the book she really hadn't been reading as the door finally opened. Rusty moved easily. He didn't look overjoyed but not forlorn either. Really, he looked a bit contemplative but that was all as he took a seat next to his sister and found his own car to play with.

Dr. Joe gave Sharon a brief glance before turning his attention to the little girl. "Alright, Miss Riley, I have some new paints with your name on them."

It was a little bit of a bribe and even Riley knew that. She was the hard one to separate from the family. If it wasn't for the fact Rusty was in her classes, Sharon wondered if she would have ever been able to get her to daycare or school.

But Sharon had been talking to her about this moment all week. Reassuring her that Mama and Rusty would be right outside and she was just going to paint like she typically did with Dr. Joe. There was no reason to worry. Sharon was never far and no one was going anywhere without her.

Riley looked at her mother for a long moment, purposely avoid Dr. Joe as Sharon smiled. "Go on, firefly. We will be right here."

It took another few seconds but Riley's head turned toward the door and Sharon could almost feel the girl weighing how much she was willing to go into that office alone. But eventually the girl took a step forward, earning a big smile from Dr. Joe in the process. He looked up to Sharon and gave her a nod. Everything was going to be fine.

At least, for fifteen minutes.

She had actually managed to get a chapter into her book when the shrill scream from Dr. Joe's office had the entire waiting room of parents and child jumping out of their skin. Sharon grasped the arm of the chair too keep herself from leaping out of her seat and sailing toward her the office door. It only went on for a total of a hundred and twenty-two seconds before Dr. Joe's door few open.

He didn't have to say anything as Sharon flew past him and kneeled on the floor next to where Riley. She was standing in front of the easel, her hands covering her ears and her little face bright red as tears ran down her pink cheeks. Sharon was vaguely aware that Rusty had followed, only to gently escorted away and the door closed behind him, giving Sharon the opportunity to calm her daughter completely alone.

"Baby, shh, baby," Sharon cooed over and over again, her voice a calm that was mostly false. The screaming fit hadn't happened for over a year and never had she seen Riley so completely spaced out. It was like Sharon wasn't even the person in front of her, like those ocean blue eyes were staring straight through her like she wasn't even there.

"Riley, baby, Mama is right here." Sharon placed her hands over Riley's that covered her ears and stroked the tear stained cheeks with her thumbs. "Shh, baby. Mama is right here," she repeated as the tension started to fade from her five year old's body until Sharon could take her hands in her own.

Her screaming had faded into weak whimpers and sobs as Sharon cradled Riley's hands in her own against her heart. "Riley, firefly, I'm right here."

Big tears rolled down fevered cheeks as Riley finally seemed to look at Sharon. "Mama, what if he comes back?" she sobbed her hands gripping onto Sharon's for dear life. "What if he hurts us?"

A million questions ran through Sharon's mind but she made herself stay focused on Riley at the present moment. "No one is going to hurt us, firefly. Mama and Daddy always make sure of that."

But Riley shook her head. "But he will, Mama. He hurts. He hurts me."

Sharon could barely think. This was the most Riley had spoken in such a short period of time in months, perhaps ever and she was terrified. Sharon had taken them in when they were two, after Robbery Homicide had called her in for a officer involved shooting. Two years old, three years ago, and Riley was acting as though whatever had happened was happening now.

"Oh, firefly, no one will hurt you ever again," Sharon assured her, keeping Riley's hand in one of hers while she used her other to push the fallen blonde curls out of her face. "Riley Flynn, as long as you are with Daddy and me, no one will ever hurt you."

But that only brought more tears. "No, Mama. He lives in the dark. I see him. He came back."

Confusion washed over her as Sharon tried to make sense. "No, Riley. At home with me and Daddy you're safe."

But Riley shook her head fiercely. "No! He was in my room, Mama! He was, Mama!"

A million questions ran through Sharon's head as she wrapped her arms around Riley protectively. She didn't know what to think of her daughter's statement but she wasn't letting go of Riley any time soon.

The drive home was silent. Sharon wanted so badly to ask Rusty about the man who lived in the dark, but she didn't think it would be best until she had a moment alone with the boy which didn't look like it was going to happen.

Riley was past shaken up. She wouldn't make eye contact with any of the family members. As many times as Emily and Nicole tried to include her in conversations Riley would have none of it. Rusty didn't look at his sister and Riley didn't look at him. It seemed to be a mutual frustration between the two that Sharon wasn't sure how occurred but the day was beginning to wear on all of them.

All evening Riley had been glued to her, refusing to go anywhere by herself in fear of "the man who lived in the dark" lurching in a room ready to hurt her. The first time Emily and Nicole heard her say it, they glanced up to Sharon in concern. It was no secret that the twins had been abused before they arrived in their home, but this was a bit more than expected. With the shock between Riley speaking and Rusty giving his sister a clearly silencing glare no one was wholly sure how to respond.

It was Ricky that gave his little sister's shoulder a squeeze and looked at her with all the seriousness in the world. _"No one is going to hurt you or Rusty while you're here,"_ he promised her. _"You're our little sister and brother. Nothing is ever going to happen to you."_

Sharon didn't want to let go of Riley even when she put her to bed. Andy sat on Rusty's bed, _The Giving Tree_ open in his lap as he read it loud enough for both children to hear as Riley laid curled up on Sharon's chest. Rusty's head kept bobbing as he fought to stay awake for the whole and Andy took his cue to start rubbing circles on the little boys back. It was the easiest way to put Rusty to sleep and make him stay asleep.

As soon as Andy noticed Rusty was sleeping, he closed the book and glanced at his wife. Sharon's eyes were closed as she continued to run her fingers through Riley's long curls with one arm around Riley in a hug.

Andy carefully maneuvered away from Rusty and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders before placing a kiss to his forehead. He moved over to his wife and daughter and smiled when Sharon's eyes cracked open. Stretching under Riley, Sharon carefully started to slide Riley off her chest and onto the bed, freeing herself and the handful of hair Riley had in her fist.

All evening Riley had been attached to Sharon and this was the first time Sharon was able to move into her husband's arms instead. They both looked over the children in their beds. Rusty had already rolled onto his side and curled himself around the stuffed lion that he had claimed since Sharon brought them home while his sister was on her stomach, her thumb against her bottom lip from Sharon and Andy working endlessly to get her to stop sucking her thumb.

"They'll feel better tomorrow," Andy assured her as he held her close and pressed his lips to her hair. "They always do."

Sharon knew he was right, but he hadn't heard the way Riley had screamed. The panic and terror of something Sharon knew she would never be able to save her children from. Even Dr. Joe had called later that evening to make sure the twins were doing alright.

She hoped that the man who lived in the dark was not only in the past, but would one day not even be a nightmare.

-BONUS OF SISTERLY LOVE -

Emily wasn't thrilled at the idea of having two more little siblings. Really, she wasn't thrilled when Ricky came around and though he took Rusty and Riley's adoption and living arrangements the worst, Emily had her own sets of issues about it. One thing that didn't bother her, in fact may have excited her, was the idea of having a big sister.

Nicole was two years older and was a cheerleader at her own high school. She was popular with both the boys and the girls and made good grades. Overall, Nicole was extremely kind to everyone and quickly became Emily's role model.

Everything Nicole did, Emily wanted to join in. It did wear on the older girl's patience at times, but Sharon was quick to save the day with mediating and explaining to Emily that Nicole needed to spend time with her own friends without her little step-sister always being underfoot. There were the occasional knock down drag outs between the girls, but overall in the last two years they had become incredibly close.

"Do you have that emerald green nail polish?" Emily asked her step-sister as she appeared in the doorway of Nicole's room. They both were already in their pajamas for the night and Nicole was already comfortable in bed with her last book for her AP Literature class in her hands.

"That one is Sharon's," Nicole mumbled in reply, her finger against her mouth as she was completely invested in the book. "It's probably in Mom and Dad's bathroom."

Emily groaned and leaned against the door frame. "Yeah, not going in there once they've closed the door. Made that mistake last year."

There was a bit of a smirk on Nicole's lips as she marked her place in her book and set it aside. "Yeah, I think we've all done it or almost done it at some point. In all fairness, we're the one who made the rule that if the door is closed you have to knock before entering. I think we're just bad at remembering that rule for our parents."

It made Emily happy that Nicole claimed Sharon as a parent too. It wasn't that she didn't have a mom, she didn't always get along with her, but she was there. Unlike Emily and Ricky's father. When their mother started dating Andy it took about three months for them to warm up to the idea and maybe six months to become extremely attached. Andy not only cared about their mom, but them too.

Andy wasn't just their step-dad, he was Emily and Ricky's dad. Nicole easily accepted that and willingly shared him.

Emily thought for a moment before she moved deeper into Nicole's room and took a seat on the end of her bed. "How come you treat my mom like she's your mom?" Emily asked as she twisted a strand of dark brown hair between her fingers.

For a moment Nicole looked confused but then her face softened. "I guess, I guess I never meant to love your mom. Really, I never planned on liking your mom. I have my own mom and really, I didn't even like my dad." Nicole pressed her fingers together as she seemed to think about those times.

"I may have been speaking to my dad when our parents got together, but not because I wanted to. Your mom saw that. She sat down next to me one day and just started talking about you and Ricky and how much my dad had helped you all, how much you loved him, and how Dad couldn't change what happened in the past but my dad had changed." Nicole tilted her head and gave her little sister a small smile. "I wasn't going to be like my brother. Dad proved to me he deserved a chance and Sharon had helped me not only give him that chance but forgive him."

"My mom never cared if I forgave my father. Your mom didn't have to care about me, she could have had her own little family here without muttering a word about me, but your mom… Sharon showed me love, she loved me when I didn't ask for it, and she became my mom too."

At that, Nicole shrugged and felt tears prick at her eyes even though she didn't really understand why. Since Sharon had come into her life, she had realized there were certain people on this planet put there to help people and make the world better. Sharon was one of those people. If she didn't know the woman, Nicole would chalk up another person description of her as exaggerated fiction.

Sharon was beautiful, kind, and loving to any and everyone who needed it. She was firm if needed, ambitious and over all caring. That woman would do anything for anyone who truly needed it and never ask anything from them.

"I'm lucky," Nicole added. "I have two moms."

She didn't mention that she preferred one over the other, because really she felt a bit guilty feeling that way.

Emily gave her sister a smile and leaned against her sister's shoulder. "Wanna see if Mom's door's open and invade her bed?"

At that the sisters laughed together as Nicole nodded and gently pushed her sister off her bed. "Definitely."

 _ **I had this last part written but couldn't find a direction for it. I thought you all would enjoy it non the less.**_

 _ **Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

This day needed to find it's end quickly as Sharon was past the point of exhaustion. She had finally closed the investigation on an officer involved shooting earlier that morning, but the paperwork she had to finish was drowning her. Luckily she had two very patient little six year who had spent the entire first day of their summer vacation entertaining themselves with coloring books and puzzles.

"You rang?"

Louie Provenza popped into her door way looking like his usual gruff self. For a man who clearly had a never ending distaste for her, he was good friends with her husband. He was even known to be seen in her living room when a particularly interesting Dodgers game was on. But that was neither here nor there when they were at work. The man who may grunt a hello at her or maybe drop a beer in front of her rather than make eye contact was a different side of the man who just walked into her office and unceremoniously dropped into one of her office chairs.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Riley and Rusty exchange glances as she raised a brow at the man and his gruff tactics. "Yes, I did. Yesterday."

He grunted and sat a little straighter in his chair. Louie Provenza's onomatopoeia would be _grunt_. "I was busy. Some of us work on very time sensitive cases around her."

She glanced at her own desk covered in large stacks of files as if to gesture that she was indeed one of those people before giving him a blank stare. "I suppose I know nothing about time sensitive cases," Sharon replied dryly, choosing to ignore the now mischievous look on her children's faces as they slowly moved closer to the lieutenant.

With all their differences, he was one of the best homicide detectives she knew. Not that she would ever tell him that. The old man had an ego that was only rivaled by the size of his attitude. It pained her to imagine the kind of traffic jam his enlarged head would cause at the 9 AM rush into the LAPD as he tried to make it through the door have she ever pay him the compliment.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a few messily folded papers and tossed them across Sharon's desk at her. As she began to unfold them she noticed that not only were they crinkled and ripped slightly around the edges (something that severely annoyed her) but looked as though they had been victim of a spilt cup of coffee.

"Sensitivity training completed and papers signed," the old man announced immediately standing up. Sharon had noticed the twins had already made it back to their previous spot in the floor but were now watching the lieutenant as they pretended to color. Clearly they had done something, but she didn't feel like warning the man of her children's ornery qualities.

"These were supposed to be returned last week," Sharon stated as she dropped them back on her desk before she placed a hand on it and leaned forward a bit to look at him over the rim of her glasses. "Perhaps a lecture on punctuality and timely reporting should be considered."

Provenza's eyes widened for a brief moment before they narrowed again. "Listen here, _Captain_ -" Clearly the man was still annoyed about being passed over for that promotion. "-my division has been a bit busy with a homicide that involves two kids and their dog. My most _sincere_ apologies if murderers don't work around your damned schedule."

But just as the man went to made his dramatic exit, he took a step toward the door and stumbled as the chair seemed to follow him.

Both twins erupted in laughter as Sharon covered her eyes with her hand, exhaling the frustration of the entire situation and hoping that she wasn't going to crack a smile at her two little imps. Louie Provenza turned a hard glare on both of the twins before he pointed to his shoe the shoe strings tied loosely around the leg of the chair.

"Untie me. Now."

"Nope."

Sharon's jaw nearly dropped as she realized that it wasn't Rusty that had spoken, but indeed Riley, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and her face of sheer determination. Provenza looked a bit surprised as well, but Sharon could assume for different reasons.

"'Nope'? That wasn't an option."

For his credit, the man seemed a bit amused even through his endless layers of annoyance that Sharon assumed just came from his age and personality.

Rusty shrugged a bit and scrunched his face. "Well, you aren't very nice today."

Horror came over Sharon as her eyes widened at her son. "Rusty!" she scolded as Rusty turned up and looked at her innocently. He was only telling the truth.

"Grumpy," Riley clarified quietly as she studied the old man quizzically. Then she nodded. "Yes. Grumpy."

Sharon closed her eyes tightly and quietly asked God for patience. Much to her surprise Lieutenant Provenza made a sound that may have been of humor. It sounded somewhat of a snort, or many a grunt, either way there was a ghost of a smile on his lips when Sharon opened her eyes again.

"Listen here, Flynnlings-"

Both children giggled at the nickname. They were quite used to it from Andy's friends in the LAPD especially when they decided to act a bit too much like their father.

"If you keep your father's tact and orneriness you better work on a puppy dog look."

Sharon watched as Provenza ruffled Rusty's hair who seemed to immediately take the advice and look like a sweet innocent boy who was truly sorry to partake in the mischief. He even quickly untied the man's shoe from the chair as the lieutenant turned to Riley. With more freedom of movement, he lowered himself to the girl's level and ignored the cracking in his knees when he did so.

Riley however did not look the least bit sorry. Her arms were still crossed over her chest with a look that would look extremely intimidating on anyone who wasn't a 42 inch six year old who didn't even weigh forty pounds.

Provenza straighten back up and pointed at Riley as he glanced back at Sharon. "I've said it once and I'll say it again: that one takes after you."

Sharon didn't hide her smirk as she looked over at the two twins looking triumphant. There was a mumble that sounded suspiciously like "Darth Raydor Junior" as he exited her office, leaving the door open behind him.

Exhaling loudly, Sharon collapsed back into her office chair and looked weakly at her children. "What am I going to do with you two?"

The twins looked between each other as large Flynn like smiles covered their faces. "Go see Daddy?"

It was already nearly five. With any luck, Andy was just standing was watching the clock until he was able to escape to his car as well. Sharon hummed and nodded as she pushed herself forward and grabbed her purse out of the bottom drawer of her desk. The rest of the paperwork could wait. "That is a great idea."

It amused her to watch the expressions of her coworkers as she walked down the hallway with a six year old on either side of her. They were typically very well behaved with the exception of their good natured pranks. They even silently took turns pressing the elevator buttons when Sharon directed them, and they were extremely affectionate, if only with family. Perhaps it was just odd to see the LAPD's ice queen scoop up one of her children and pepper their face with kisses as they waited for the elevator while the other hung on her leg.

As they rounded the corner toward Robbery Homicide, Sharon's heart immediately fluttered at the sight of her husband sitting with one leg on his desk and a toothpick in his mouth. He seemed to be in thought but one of his buddied called his name and nodded in their direction.

The moment his eyes landed on her, she could feel a blush cover her face as he smiled widely. "Hey you," he greeted as she moved toward his desk. They were married and she still had butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him after a long day.

If they weren't at work, they would have exchanged a small kiss in greeting. Instead she settled for his hand running down her arm briefly and giving her fingers a light squeeze. "I decided I couldn't do anymore paperwork," she explained with a small shrug.

"And we wanted to see you!" Rusty chirped lifting his arms up for one of his daddy's big bear hugs. Of course Andy immediately complied. No one in his division was interested enough in their little family to pay them too close of attention. They didn't like Sharon, but they respected their buddy and knew him well enough that there would be a fight if anyone said anything about his wife while he was in earshot.

"And I always want to see my troublemakers!" Sharon rolled her eyes a bit at the truth of that statement as he placed a loud kiss on Rusty's cheek before he looked down at Riley leaning against her mother's leg and smiling up at him.

Rusty slid down his side and immediately went for the desk drawer that Andy had his toothpicks in and put on in his mouth. That little boy always wanted to be just like Daddy even though it made Sharon a nervous wreck to watch the more buzz around with it in his mouth.

"We were hoping that you were able to leave early with us," Sharon explained. "Maybe grab some pizza. I don't really feel like cooking tonight and we have a full house for a Friday night." The girl had recently decided to go to UCLA after several long discussions with all her parents. Ultimately it came down to the fact it was a good school for her program and she really wasn't ready to leave her family behind. There had been a bit of a war when she quietly announced that she would like to officially move in with Sharon and Andy though. If only because it was closer to school.

Andy smiled and nodded. "Of course." He waved his hand over his head as he grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair. "I'm head out, boys. Don't kill each other."

There were grunts and growls of goodbyes as he slid his jacket on and pulled Riley into his arms and hugged her tight. "Did you think I missed you?"

Riley laughed and shook her head, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him in a fierce hug. "Hi Daddy."

Sharon watched as Andy nearly stumbled, a smile pulling at his lips as his eyes found Sharon's. The disbelief on his face touched her as his own eyes started to mist. For years Andy had been the twins' father, but this was the first time Riley had ever actually called him daddy. He knew better than to make a big deal about it, after all the girl was easily embarrassed, but he could help but suddenly hug her a little tighter.

"Hi, firefly."

She rested her head on her daddy's shoulder as Andy took his son's hand.

It was nine by the time the twins were in bed and Andy and Sharon had the living room to themselves as the older kids had claimed the sun room to play video games. So far it had been a mostly quiet evening, despite Sharon and Andy having to break up a few fights over the GameCube controllers.

She had traded her work attire for a pair of comfortable leggings and one of Andy's t-shirts that hung off her shoulder. She had had a glass of wine with dinner and was finishing off her second glass of the night as the both laid across the couch, Sharon wrapped up in his arms.

How he had convinced her to watch _The Ring_ she would never know but she knew it was because she spent the entire movie buried in his shirt from terror.

"I'm too Catholic for these movies!" She had told him the same thing every time he chose a scary movie about possession, but he only laughed at her. It was much too fun to see her scared out of her wits for an entire evening and have her wrapped around him like a scarf.

It was even funnier when she was a little tipsy.

Her eyes were glued to the TV, her eyes wide but Andy wasn't even paying attention to the TV anymore. His attention was on the exposed skin of her shoulder that his shirt allowed him to admire. There was a change in the music and Sharon let out a yelp and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"No. No. No," Sharon stuttered out.

Taking pity on her, Andy reached for the remote and flicked the TV completely off. Her face was still buried in her husband's shoulder as he held her, completely unable to hide his smile, pressing his lips against her shoulder as she pinched his ribs.

"You do this on purpose," she complained. Granted she was pouting but she held no malice.

He hummed and kissed her shoulder again. "Yes. I do. I like clingy, sleepy, tipsy Sharon."

Immediately she pulled back from him and pointed an accusing finger in his face. "I am _not_ tipsy!" Standing up, she grabbed her empty glass of wine and nailed her knee against the coffee table in the process. She hissed and glared at her snickering husband. "Maybe a little tipsy. But just a little."

At that Andy outright laughed as she grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge and poured the remaining into her glass. There wasn't much, not quite half a glass, but she grinned triumphantly as dropped the bottle into the trashcan before turning her gaze back on her husband. He stretched as he moved off the couch and toward his wife.

"You would have been proud of your children today," Sharon mewed as she lifted herself onto the island and allowed her husband to walk around to her and stand between her legs. He gave her that patient look to continue before bowing his head and nibbling gently on the skin between her shoulder and neck. "Riley and Rusty tied Louie Provenza's shoes to a chair." She giggled as she tilted her head to give him better access. "The old lieutenant called the Flynnlings and I about melted into a puddle, because I _love_ sharing children with you."

Emotion washed over him as her light drunken smile continued to beam at him. "I am so glad I found you," she told him sweetly, her alcohol induced state making her more open and free with her words. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she hugged him. "I had been alone for so long and then you… I love my children, I love you, but with you it was like finding a piece that I was missing."

She leaned forward and pressed a bit of a sloppy kiss on his lips. As sloppy as Sharon could get anyway. She slung her arms over his shoulders and ran her fingers through the back of his hair. "I will love you forever and ever." Her lips landed on his again and this time her tongue slid past his lips before pulling back again. "My heart will always be yours."

Andy felt his own heart soar as he pulled her as close to him as possible. "Trust me, baby. I am never going anywhere."

She nodded against his neck as she relaxed completely into him. "I love you so much that sometimes it scares me."

It was a feeling he could empathize with but he gently shushed her and kissed her hair. "I hit the jackpot and I'm not going anywhere. We have the most beautiful family, I have the absolute most stunning wife on the entire planet, and there is absolutely nothing I would trade it for."

She believed him, but she only held onto him tighter. "Love me," she muttered into his shoulder before pulling back to look him in the eye. With her sitting on the counter she was almost eye level with him. "Love. Me."

His eyes flashed with need as his lips pressed to hers quickly and she instantly responded. He pressed her hard into the counter as well as pulled her tight against him at an excruciating perfect angle. A moan broke from her lips as she tugged as his hair and he groped at her thighs.

Their children were occupied (or so they hoped) and they could get away with a bit of foreplay in the kitchen.

This was his miracle. Being able to love this woman, love his family, love children that they shared even if not through blood. His arm wrapped around her as she locked her leg around his hips, her hands buried furiously in his hair as her hips moved against him. This was _his_ wife. His life and his family.

"I'm never giving you up. I'm never going anywhere, ever." His words were stated between kisses but the hit something deep within her that had her pulling away from his lips and looking into those amazing deep brown eyes of his.

Green orbs studied him for a moment, completely unguarded, completely at his disposal as he just let her look. She seemed to have tears in her eyes as she ran her hands from his hair over his cheeks gently. A smile tugged at her lips as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I know."

Because she did. Andrew Flynn was not Jack. Andy Flynn was something she wasn't even sure she believe in because some deep secretive part of her in the back of her mind. The very back, the part that held things she wasn't sure if they even existed but wanted to be true was the fact that Andy Flynn was her perfect fit. He was her soulmate.

No one else in the world had love that would compare.


	5. Chapter 5

After having teenagers Sharon had quickly learned that the stage of childhood where Mom and Dad are the best people on the planet and the coolest to spend time with was indeed a temporary phase. It was a little difficult to constantly have a little one (or two) underfoot. Gardening tended to be a bit messier with Riley eagerly buzzing around her, just as mowing the lawn with Rusty on Andy's lap was hotter and a bit more taxing. All in all, Sharon and Andy took it a step at a time and knew that the twins were their sweetest blessings.

Dirt covered Riley from head to toe. There was a particularly noticeably muddy smudge across her forehead where Riley continually pushed her curls off her sweaty forehead with her soil covered gloves.

"What about these flowers, Mama?" Riley held up purple lilies ready to be planted along the concrete path that led to their front door.

Letting her weight fall back on her heels as she wiped at her sweaty face, Sharon gave her little one a smile. "I think they are an excellent choice." Her knees were damp through her yard work pants from being pressed into the fresh soil and the sound of the lawn mower still hummed around the back of the house as Riley's entire face lit up. It was a lovely afternoon with the family.

The little one fell on her knees next to her mother and carefully removed the flowers just as Sharon had showed her earlier that day. The focus on her face and how gently she lifted the lilies out and placed them in the holes had Sharon beaming with pride.

In the last two weeks Riley had begun speaking more openly. Well, openly to Rusty, Sharon and Andy. The rest of the family received a few sentences a day but it was a vast improvement from the head movements for yes or no. They weren't sure why Riley had suddenly decided to use her voice, but Sharon was a bit obsessed with hearing her little voice. It never failed to make Sharon feel absolutely giddy.

"Now pat the soil in around it," Sharon encouraged with one arm around Riley's body to help her.

The sound of footsteps coming up the driveway had Sharon glancing over her shoulder. At the sight of an unrecognizable woman walking toward their home, Sharon forced a smile out of sheer courtesy. The woman was not someone from their neighborhood, as they could at least recognize most of their neighbors but also it was the woman's attire. Baggy, dirty clothing was not something that people typically wore out in their suburb.

Shifting to her feet, Sharon pulled off her dirty gloves. "Hello," she called out trying to keep it from sounding like a question.

The closer the woman moved the more uneasy Sharon became. Riley's arm had hooked around her leg, also curiously watching the stranger with her cheek pressed into Sharon's hip. Stringy hair fell into the woman's face as buggy eyes looked down at Riley before glancing up at Sharon again.

"Are you Captain Raydor?"

The woman's voice was hoarse and crackly. It sounded like she was either an avid smoker or she was suffering from a cold. Sharon suspected the former. Whichever the reason, it had Sharon clinging more tightly to Riley's shoulder that she didn't remember reaching for.

But the woman didn't wait for a response. "I'm Sharon Beck and I want to see my children."

Ice flooded Sharon's veins as she stared. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the engine of the mower cut off but it didn't exactly register completely. It wasn't until she felt the pinching in her leg from Riley's grip tightening that had her realizing she needed to say or do something.

"Baby, go around back and have your siblings take you inside." Her voice was controlled, calm despite the fact there was something in the back of her brain misfiring. Of all the events in her life, for some reason she never expected the twins' mother walking up their driveway demanding a casual visit.

But Riley didn't move. She looked up at her for just a moment before her gaze fell back to Sharon Beck. Really Sharon wasn't sure if she was able to make the connection. The twins had been with them for just over four years, four years almost to the day, and Sharon wasn't even sure if the twins really remembered anything about their previous life. The adoption hadn't even been spoken of for years, it was possible the twins didn't even realize they were adopted.

Either way, Riley didn't seem to want to move. "Are you gunna help her, Mama?" Riley half whispered, but it was definitely loud enough for Sharon Beck to hear.

The idea of any of her birthed children calling another woman "mama" was not something Sharon wanted to imagine. By the look on Sharon Beck's face it was not a pleasant experience.

"Firefly," Sharon spoke firmer this time, leaving no room for argument as she glanced down at her daughter. She was purposely not calling her by her given name in hopes not to instigate the woman further. It was clear that Sharon Beck already knew that it was her daughter seeking sanctuary from someone else that she called mama. "Do as I say, please."

The little brow furrowed for a moment as she looked back up at her, clearly confused as to why her mother wanted her to go.

"You're Riley."

Sharon's heart dropped as the woman came closer. She wanted to take a step back to make up the space, but she couldn't due to Riley's placement. It was too likely she would stumble over her and possibly hurt her daughter. Luckily someone knowing her name without an introduction was not something Riley liked very much.

"Don't you remember me, baby?" Sharon Beck moved closer until she kneeled. It was only when she was that close that Sharon noticed the features in the woman that she saw every day in her own children. The fair skin, the blonde hair, the deep blue eyes. The features that were nowhere near hers or any of the other children. It was the eyes that hit her the hardest. While this woman's skin was scabbed and her arms were covered in track marks and her blonde hair was straight and stingy while the twins had curls and waves, the eyes were the same. Deep blue. The color of a Caribbean beach.

Riley shifted further behind her mother as the stranger kept a piercing gaze on her.

"Riley." There was an irritation building in the woman's voice now as she huffed out a breath and glanced away from her in the direction she originally came. "Riley, _I_ am your mommy. Remember?"

Sharon could feel Riley shake her head against her leg. It was clear this woman was high on something and didn't seem to be thinking straight.

"I think you should go."

Sharon's voice was like stone as she carefully stepped back, moving Riley with her. The little girl was now holding so tightly to her that she easily moved with her mother.

But Sharon Beck jumped back up and glared at her. "I'm not going to hurt _my_ daughter."

Riley was almost climbing up the back of her mother's pant leg as she tried to get closer. Had she gotten any closer Riley would have disappeared into her. "Mama…" Riley whined, wanting to be in Sharon's arms.

The sound of the gate closing had Sharon glancing behind her to see Andy and Rusty walking toward her, clearly curious about the visitor. Turning back to the woman before her, Sharon fixed her with a glare could freeze hell over. This was not the "Darth Raydor" glare or any sort of expression used at work or even to her kids in a time of frustration, this was a mother bear glare that seemed nearly deadly.

"I will ask you one more time and then I'm calling the police. Please leave my property before I have you arrested for trespassing." If Sharon could recall, there were also charges against her for child abandonment. This was the first time she had ever personally laid eyes on the woman in the years she had the children.

Sharon Beck stared at her for a moment before raising her hands in defeat. "I'm going, but I'll be back."

Sharon Raydor was not a woman who took dangerous situations about her children lightly. "If you come back here, you _will_ be arrested and I will be sure the only thing you see is the inside of an eight by eight jail cell."

At that Sharon Beck offered the woman one more glare before taking off in the direction she came.

Sharon wasted no time lifting her daughter into her arms and holding her tight. By the shaking Sharon could tell Riley was crying, not that she could blame her, Sharon almost wanted to cry too. If she wasn't so furious she probably would have been.

Even though Andy was moving toward her, Sharon continued to make her beeline for the front door. By the time she made it, she registered that Riley wasn't just crying, she was wailing. Her cries had alerted everyone that something was wrong and suddenly the entire family was in the living room in front of her.

"Take Rusty upstairs, please." Her voice left no room for argument when suddenly Emily, Nicole, and Ricky were rushing Rusty upstairs despite his loud tearful protests to know why his sister crying.

Five minutes ago she was planting flowers on a pretty Saturday. Riley had been happy and giggly about planting lilies and daisies and just ecstatic to spend a little time with her mother. Now she was confused and sobbing even as Sharon rocked her back and forth with Andy staring at them trying desperately to resist the urge to ask what happened.

The six year old's wailing was thudding in her ears painfully as Sharon pried Riley's arms off of her neck. "Riley, baby, look at me." When Riley shook her head and tightened her grip, Sharon sighed. Relenting, Sharon rubbed Riley's back soothingly maintaining eye contact with her husband. Of course he wanted to know what happened, but she wasn't sure if right now was the best time to explain.

Soon enough, sobs turned to whimpers as the little girl ran the back of her arm across her nose. "You're my mama."

Though it was soft and weak, there was no question to Riley's voice. It was enough for Sharon to once again pull her daughter back just enough to look her in the eye. Those deep blue usually sparkling eyes were darker than usual. They reminded her too much of the toddler that crawled out from beneath the bed of a crime scene too long ago.

"Riley, I am your mama. No one is going to change that." Brushing away the tear stains with her thumb, Sharon gave her daughter a small smile that was not returned. Instead Riley's head fell onto her chest and her hand knotted in her t-shirt, a clear sign she was not willing to go anywhere.

"Don't let her come back. She's not my mommy. Don't let her come back."

The alarm on Andy's face shifted to fury as Sharon looked up at him, confirming that their uninvited guest was in fact the twins' birth mother. But he knew that he couldn't let Riley see his frustration because she would misinterpret it and take it on herself. Quickly and quietly he quickly moved into the kitchen to cope with his own emotions and undoubtedly make a call to the police.

Something in her told Sharon not to make a promise that Riley would never have to see her birth mother again. Instead, Sharon made a promise that she knew she could keep. Cupping her daughter's face in her hands, she looked into those bloodshot blue eyes. "Firefly, I am going to be your mama forever and no one will take you away from me. If anyone ever tries, I will fight for you and your brother and I will never stop fighting."

It seemed to put Riley at ease as she nodded.

Several hours later, Sharon was finally able to separate herself from Riley's hold. Both of them were still a bit shaken up from the entire event, but the initial shock and discomfort had shifted into a dull ache in Sharon's chest. After a quick discussion with Andy, they decided to have a family meeting with the three older children.

Ricky, Emily, and Nicole sat on the couch while Andy sat in one of the chairs and Sharon was perched on the arm of it. His arm was still around her and resting on her thigh as a sign of support. This was not going to be an easy conversation and the older children already knew something happened today.

"I know you all know not to talk to strangers and to immediately get us if anyone comes up to the house, but these rules are now even more important." Taking a breath, Sharon found Andy's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Today Sharon Beck, the twins' birth mother, came to our house wanting to see them."

There was concerned glances between the children before Nicole spoke up. "That's why Riley was so upset…"

Sharon nodded. "If _anyone_ comes up to the house that you do not know, I want you to go straight inside and lock the doors. Andy and I are going to make a few calls to see if we can perhaps have a patrol car drive by every few hours, but this is for your safety as much as theirs. If we are not home, you all are not to be out in the front yard and the gate to the backyard needs to be latched a locked. The twins will be coming to work with us until we can figure out a better plan."

Even with the practiced calm voice their mother was using, Sharon could see all three kids were plainly worried.

"Do you think she'll try and hurt us?" Ricky asked, eliciting Emily to put her arm around her little brother reassuringly.

Andy and Sharon looked at each other for a moment. "We hope not, but she appeared to be on something. When someone is on drugs they are very unpredictable so we are taking extra precautions."

The three children looked to Andy now, knowing that he must have been staying quiet for a reason. He was not the kind of person that stayed quiet in times of crisis. He could feel them waiting for his input as he took a breath. Times like these, he knew to be careful. Being calm and reassuring was not his strong suite, especially when it came to his children. If they were in danger he wanted to remove the variable that caused the problem. This was one of those times where he had to do things completely by the book for everyone's sake.

Taking a breath, he searched for words of calm reassurance like his wife was so blessed with finding. "Your mom is right. Right now, safety needs to be the most important thing. You call one of us and 911 if anyone comes up to the door or tries to approach you. No one is staying home alone until we can sort all of this out."

The three kids nodded before Sharon dismissed them to their previous activities, leaving her and Andy alone in the room once again. The twins were in their room playing and would probably be down in a little bit to ask when dinner would be.

His hand moved from her leg to her back to rub a reassuring circle. "I still think we should have a patrol car parked outside in case she shows up again, which she probably will."

Sighing, Sharon stood and walked toward the kitchen. She already had this discussion with him. With them both being police officers, it was a waste of man hours, or at least that's what it would be considered to the chief until there was a more definitive threat (until someone was hurt which was too late in their opinion). What Andy wanted to do was call in a personal favor which would be bending the LAPD rules and she couldn't do that.

The casual patrol was all she would be able to get for the moment.

She felt him follow her as she opened the refrigerator and examined her options for dinner before quickly deciding on stir-fry and pulling the necessary vegetables out of the crisper and dropping them haphazardly on the counter.

"Sharon, our kids could be at risk here," Andy reminded her without hiding his irritability. "All because you have to follow every rule in the damn book."

A sourness showed on her face at the tone he was using with her. Of course he was upset, he had every right to be, but that was a tone he hadn't used with her since well before they were married.

"You don't get to make every decision for this family," he continued, his voice getting louder and more irritable with every word. "You don't get to run this house like you do your goddamn rat squad."

Still she remained silent as she pulled the cutting board out of the cabinet and a knife from the block. Andy didn't seem to be done and followed her even as she washed the peppers in the sink. It was clear she was not appreciating his tone or his words, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. When Andrew Flynn saw red that was all he saw.

"Those kids could be in danger, _you_ could be in danger, and you're acting like this isn't a big deal. That woman came straight up to our house, obviously on drugs, and wanted to see _our_ kids. For all you or I know she could have been planning on just snatching them and disappearing. We don't even know what all happened while they were living with her, but I do know that Riley was sexually abused and both of them were beaten. They were found on the needle infested floor of a crack house after a double homicide that Sharon Beck could have been a part of! Yet you are just acting like this is a damn custody thing- like it's not as serious as it is!"

His voice was now booming as she chopped the peppers not even looking up at him. Allowing people's anger to be targeted at her was something she had gotten used to since her first marriage and mastered brushing off in her time in FID. Yet she couldn't shake the stinging that Andy's words were leaving.

"You act like you don't care at all!"

At that her head whipped toward him, her green eyes blazing with fury so raw that she noticed her husband deflate instantly. "I had Riley in my arms for _hours._ I looked the woman in the eye as she demanded to be allowed to see _her_ children. Don't act like for a second I don't care about our children, because that is the single most insulting thing that has ever been insinuated about me by anyone and I will not stand here and allow even you to say such things!"

Andy's face softened and he had the decency to look at appropriately chided as Sharon turned back to her work, only to notice blood now covering the cutting board too. In her frustration she hadn't noticed she nicked her finger with the blade a moment ago.

Cursing under her breath, she moved back over to the sink and flicked the water back on running her finger under the water to cleanse the cut. This time Andy didn't even follow her over, just stood in the same place he did a moment ago with his gaze down.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, daring to take a single step toward her. He picked up the cutting board and put it in the sink, lingering as close to her as he dared. "I didn't mean that, you know. I just… I just don't want anything to happen."

Sighing, she glanced up at him through her bangs but her gaze did not linger. "I know, but this is one of those times we have to be careful. If someone thinks we're abusing our police connections or anything like it, it could be used in her favor."

Of course he understood that, but it didn't mean he liked it. They already had Rusty and Riley longer than Sharon Beck had and a blood connection was no longer relevant. Before Sharon, he never truly believed people who said they loved their adopted/step-children just as much as their own, but he couldn't love Emily, Ricky, Rusty, or Riley more if they did share his DNA. That was why it was so hard to think rationally when they were involved.

Just as Sharon went to dry her hands, Andy wrapped her up in a hung from behind and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you."

He could almost feel the smile on her lips as her frigidness dissipated and she leaned into him a bit. "I know."

Placing another kiss in the same spot he gave her a little squeeze. "Why don't you go upstairs with the kids for a bit and I'll order in. Let's have an easy night, okay?"

Sharon didn't like ordering in too much, it was a lot of money with five kids and three of them being teenagers, but the idea of cooking was exhausting her after such a long day. Relenting, she nodded and let her head fall back on his shoulder. "Alright."

Andy released her and she offered him a small smile as she moved toward the steps, only to stop in the doorway of the kitchen. Chestnut hair that was wavy from the long day of endless work in the yard had her looking like a windblown angel that absolutely took his breath away. "We're okay, aren't we?"

The question surprised him but he quickly nodded. "Yes, of course."

She nodded again, still looking a bit sheepish. "It just felt like, for a moment, that you didn't trust me or what I was doing."

Making Sharon angry was one thing, hurting her was another story completely. He wanted to kick himself for everything he had said in his anger. "Sharon, there is no one I trust more. I just… I just say stupid stuff when I get scared."

With one last look, Sharon's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. "I think we're all scared right now."

Then she was gone, leaving Andy alone to think about how harsh his words had been a moment ago. They were okay, he knew that, but he didn't want to make a habit out of saying things he didn't mean.

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So so so sorry for the delay. My muse and I have been in a fight, but I'm really trying to push through it. I hope you all enjoy this Andy and Rusty focused chapter!**_

There were days that Andy couldn't help but feel like he didn't connect well with Rusty. While Riley was happily a daddy's girl and wanted nothing more than to watch anything and everything he did, Rusty was a bit of a loner. Sharon could spend hours with him without a word being exchanged and Rusty would act like it was the best time of his life, however everything that interested Andy seemed to bore his son.

Baseball, what six year old boy doesn't want to watch a live baseball game with his daddy? When Andy was his age he would sit next to his dad in a Dodger cap and his mitt waiting for any foul ball to come his way. It was the best days of his life when he was growing up and yet Andy worried that he would never have anything like that with Rusty.

Ricky loved baseball. Even Riley would sit with him through a game, pretending she wasn't bored because she just like spending time with her daddy. Nicole and Emily weren't the biggest fans, but they did think the experience and stadium nachos were worth it.

Yet, as Andy stood there with Rusty next to him, eyes glued to his notebook and pencil while his sisters and brother were engrossed in the game. Seven (technically eight, but his son still wouldn't join them in family outings, but he was able to sell the last) skybox tickets to a Dodgers game were not cheap, and he wouldn't have been able to afford them without some money from his sister insisting that he treated his family to something fun.

Rusty didn't seem to be having fun. He seemed to be acting like he was lining up for execution or being forced to watch four hours of TV static.

Either way, it was rubbing Andy the wrong way. He loved all his kids, the twins especially because they needed the extra love, but sometimes he felt like he could never win with his youngest son. He tried endlessly, but it seemed that they truly had nothing in common. While his oldest son ignored him, and that bothered him, it drove Andy into agony to feel like he was headed in a similar direction with his youngest because they just couldn't find a single thing in common.

Sharon gave her husband's hand a small squeeze as they walked out of the stadium, each carrying a completely exhausted six year old. Riley had fallen asleep in the fifth inning. The excitement and barbeque nachos finally knocking her out, while Rusty started to dose in the sixth, pencil lead broken and boredom overtaking him.

As usual, Sharon had been the good sport, two six year olds curled up in her lap for nearly two more hours while all three of them sweated in LA summer heat. The humidity had her hair curling at the ends and her eyes looked tired, but she still easily kept up with the excitement of the other three teenagers about the game.

"And that last home run! The ball went into the section next to us! I mean, that was the best game ever, Dad!" Ricky continued, the thirteen year old bouncing around Andy with the biggest smile on his face.

His joy was contagious and had Andy grinning too. He never got tired of Ricky and Emily calling him Dad. He had been around more in the last few years for them than their real dad had been throughout their entire lives. Still, it was always an honor to be called Dad, even when he felt like he was truly their father.

"I thought you were going to knock that little old lady out of the way for the ball," Andy teased him, ruffling his hair with his free hand as Riley pressed her face closer into his neck.

Nicole threw her arm around Ricky's neck and rubbed her knuckles against his hair roughly. "Good thing Mom and I were in the way. We only took a could elbows. You never would have made it to the ball anyway."

There was a grunt of laughter next to him that had him glancing at his wife. Somehow she always looked breathtaking in a ponytail and his old dodger t-shirt with one of their children drooling on her shoulder. Catching his eye, she gave him a soft, tired smile that made his heart flutter. How did he ever get so lucky?

Emily already looked like she was starting to crash. He knew that by the time they made it home everyone would be asleep, even Sharon. Even while Ricky was bouncing around him, Andy could tell the boy's eyes were drooping.

All seven of them tucked into the SUV, Andy took Sharon's hand in his over the console and ran her thumb over his knuckles. The car ride would be silent, mostly because they too were exhausted and they all would go to bed if no one said anything too interesting before they got home.

Sure enough, three drowsy teenagers stumbled through the garage and into the house as Sharon and Andy carried the twins upstairs. Riley groaned for her mother making Andy reluctantly hand her over to his wife while he reached for his son.

Rusty's arms curled around his neck as he face buried itself in his shoulder. The soft even puffs of breath against his shirt had Andy tightening his hold on his son. This was the closest he ever felt to Rusty, and the kid was sleeping. For Sharon it was always so easy. Even Nicole took to her nearly instantly. The twins were nearly attached to Sharon for months after. It took him many more months for them to even acknowledge him, and when they did it was Riley first.

Sharon had been amazed by that. Riley had taken to Andy even bore Emily and Ricky really. She became a Daddy's girl who loved to just watch whatever he put in front of her. She liked to just be near him, and he always believed it was because she knew that Sharon trusted him. If her beloved Mama could trust him, then she could trust him too.

Rusty warmed up to him, but he didn't have something special with Rusty like he did with the other children. With Emily, she was his dad, the one who acted overprotective when she talked about boys. She never liked talking about boys with him, but she was known to curl up next to him and tell him that hopefully one day she found someone who treated her like he treated her and her mom.

With Ricky, they had baseball. For three summers, they had spent nearly everyday outside practicing his pitching and hitting. He had gone from a bench warmer to one of the top three players in his school. Even a freshman varsity player. During those father-son baseball hours he had learned about the girls he was interested in, that he struggled in English because the teacher picked on him for struggling to read aloud (which led to a very interesting confrontation), and that he only picked up baseball because he thought it would make his other dad, Jack, come back to at least watch him play every now and then.

Nicole, he had to earn back her trust. It hadn't been easy at first, but soon enough he learned, with Sharon's help, that Nicole enjoyed cooking. Andy had a few special recipes that he would invite her to help him with and soon he also realized she was growing up fast. Her opinion on current events and world news always had him amazed. Soon he started reading more than the news section of the paper just to keep up with her.

But then there was Rusty.

He gently laid the boy down on his racecar bed and smoothed some of the blond waves away from his face. He loved him more than anything, just as he did all his children. All Andy wanted was something that was his and Rusty's.

Carefully he removed the boy's shoes and changed him into a large t-shirt that he preferred to sleep in. Pulling back the blankets, Andy slowly moved the boy underneath and then rested the covers back around his shoulders. Running his hand over the boy's face again, he pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning back to his wife.

She was standing there, next to Riley's bed with her soft smile as she watched him. Her green eyes flickered in the soft light of the room as she extended her hand to him to go on to bed.

He walked with her to their bedroom, the quiet in their home welcomed after such a long day of fun. As he closed the door behind them, her heard her let out a soft sigh.

"Today was amazing," she hummed softly, pulling off her Dodger's attire, standing unabashed in front of him in only her bra and underwear. Exhausted, she sat down on the bed and reached for one of Andy's old t-shirt from the pile of folded clothes on the bed that she would have to put aside until morning.

Andy let out a grunt as he stripped down to his boxers. "I think most of us enjoyed. I just wish all of us did."

Sharon pulled her hair out of the neck of her night shirt and looked at him with her brow furrowed, clearly confused. "I thought we all did enjoy it. Who didn't enjoy it?"

"Rusty," Andy sighed and crawled under the covers with defeat. "You would have thought Skybox seats were torture to him."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sharon open her mouth to say something only to close it again before smiling and crawling under the covers too. Her body shifted until it was flush up against his side, his arm around her and her hand on his bare chest.

A puff of hair hit his face as she let out a small chuckle. "You are funny, you know that?" she mused, her hand moving up his chest to gently caress his face.

He glanced at her, not hiding his clear confusion which only made her laugh harder. "That little boy went on for days about how much he couldn't wait to go to the game and how he wanted to sit right next to you. He knows how much you love baseball and he wanted to go with you too."

Andy turned to look her square in the eye, the confusion on is face only deepening. "But he spent the entire time nose deep in his notebook, just like he does every game."

Sharon laughed again and this time letting her head fall onto his shoulder. "Oh, I know. He spends every game you all watch, whether it's at home or live, nose deep in that notebook. Have you ever asked him about that notebook?" Andy looked taken aback by the question. "That notebook is some of the best scorekeeping I've ever seen."

Andy blinked at her. "He's… scorekeeping? He's six."

She nodded. "He doesn't care much for the actual playing of the game, so he found a different aspect to enjoy because he likes that you like it."

Suddenly it felt like a brick had landed on his chest at her words. His six year old son had learned how to keep score at baseball games just because it was something he could enjoy with his dad. The more he thought about it, the more he could see it. Rusty followed like a shadow, always watching and listening to whatever he had to say.

"Our little boy thinks his daddy hung the moon. You all are very different, but he loves to learn from you. He wants nothing more than to just be a part of whatever you're doing."

Andy's head fell back on the pillow as he took this in. Rusty was a kid who preferred books and videogames. The fact that the boy learned scorekeeping on his own was an impressive feat, not to mention something that truly made Andy proud.

A smile tugged at his lips as he slowly started to realize that Rusty was trying just as hard as Andy.

That was it. Tomorrow Andy was going out and buying his son a scorebook and a few new books that they could read together. Now he understood. They always had something, even if it was just the love for each other.

 _ **Please review!**_


End file.
